The Power of Youth
by HinataElyonToph
Summary: Makenna is back, and this time, things go from spooky to terrifying as the world is threatened by a crazy ghost who is bent on extracting supernatural power and taking over the world. Will the Ghostbusters stop her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Morning with the Stantzs'

**Hello everyone :)**

**Well, here it is! the long anticipated sequel to _Yes, Of Course They're_ Serious! I decided that I was not going to do Ghostbusters 2 as the sequel, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it entirely. I have decided that I'm going to write a series of scenes from the 2nd movie involving Makenna. I have a legitimate reason for not doing Ghostbusters 2 now: Makenna is pretty much useless during it according to my AU storyline. You'll see why after you read this next chapter :)**

**A few notes on this chapter: Raychelle's name is pronounced like Rachel, just spelled differently for obvious reasons. One of the boys, Noah, was originally named Navi, but I'm changing it because that name sounds too odd for Ghostbusters...**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. If I did, the 3rd movie would be out already and I would be in it, and my OC's would be real. I only own Makenna, Raychelle, Alex, and Noah.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Peaceful was not a very good word to describe New York City. It was called 'The City that Never Sleeps' for a reason. But you couldn't help but think that this particular morning was very peaceful indeed. The sun was low in the sky, peeking over the horizon, slowly rising with the passage of time, shining brightly in contrast to the dark clouds off to the north. A storm was coming to the Big Apple.<p>

People were beginning to rise from their beds to start another day of their lives. There was no exception for the people living in a two story townhouse squeezed in-between two large buildings. This was the Stantz residence, and this is where our story starts.

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**

It was six thirty a.m. on a Tuesday in September of 1995. The alarm on the man's bedside table was going off, signaling that it was time for him and the woman next to him to get up and start a new day. The man's hand slinked up and hit the button to turn the annoying blare of the alarm off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes, then running it through his messy, brown hair. He looked over to where the woman was still sleeping; her honey blonde curls had complete and utter domination of the space around her head. His eyes softened as they gazed lovingly at her, his mind and heart hating that he had to disturb her from her peaceful slumber.

"Makenna, it's time to get up." Ray mumbled, throwing back the covers and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He turned around to look at the woman, and noticed that she was still sleeping soundly. He reached out a tentative hand to caress her cheek. His fingers gently skimmed over her warm, soft skin, and her eyelids twitched. She stirred and inhaled through her nose as her eyes fluttered open, revealing forest green orbs.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Ray smiled lovingly at her. She stared at him for a few minutes, blinking her eyes, still trying to focus and get used to the light.

"Does six thirty _always_ have to come so quickly?" Makenna grumbled, turning over to smash her face into the fluffy pillow, her back facing him, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Ray stood up and walked around the bed to her side.

"'Afraid so, hun." He murmured with a smile, poking her in the shoulder to make her face him. She did so, and he leaned down and pecked her lovingly on the lips, making her smile.

"Mmm, you always know how to get me up in the morning." She hummed affectionately to him. She reached up to touch his tousled bed-head of brown hair, pulling him down by his shirt collar for another kiss. He happily returned it and winked at her when they parted as he strode into the small, walk-in closet across the room. She got up from the bed and headed out the door in her short-sleeved, mint green nightgown, loving the feel of the soft, cream colored carpet under her bare feet. "I'll go wake the trio up."

Many things had changed over the years since joining the Ghostbusters. A year after the incident with Gozer–a demigod who wanted to bring about the end of the world–and a year after Ray and Makenna started dating, Ray had gotten down on one knee and asked Makenna to marry him. There were no objections, of course, to which the former was relieved. The latter was overjoyed. She loved Ray to distraction, and he felt the same way about her. Now they could be together forever, bound by love and friendship. Makenna Stantz couldn't see a better way to have it.

Not only that, Makenna had blessed her husband with three beautiful children. This was the trio she was going to wake up now. Their oldest was a girl of eight years, born three years before the incident with Vigo the Carpathian–a spirit in a painting who wanted to be alive again. Ray and Makenna's daughter's name was Raychelle Kathleen Stantz, born on September 15th, 1986, and she took after her father in more ways than one. The other two were boys, twins born during the Vigo incident. While Ray and the Ghostbusters went to deal with the ruthless Carpathian, Makenna had been rushed to the hospital by the Ghostbusters' secretary, Janine Melnitz. Three painful hours later, she had given birth to the twins. Their names were Noah Phillip and Alex Patrick Stantz, both born on January 1st, 1990. It was sometimes hard to tell the two apart, but Ray and Makenna managed.

Makenna tiptoed into her daughter's room–which was decorated with different shades of purple in the curtains, walls, and bed sheets–,watching with motherly affection as Raychelle slept soundly. Her head was dominated by many frothy, honey-blonde curls that reached just below her shoulder blades and now splayed out on her lavender-colored pillow, creating an beautiful halo around her head. Her facial structure and eye color had Ray written all over them, but her hair was undoubtedly Makenna. A combination perfect for a beautiful little girl like Raychelle Stantz. The girl's mother crept to the girl's bedside and began tickling her stomach through the sheets.

"Time to get up, sweetie." Makenna murmured gently. The child began moaning and stirring as she was pulled from her peaceful and wonderful sleep. Her large, brown eyes opened halfway, and Makenna felt like she was looking directly into her husband's eyes, they were so exact. "You need to get ready for school."

"I don' wanna go to school, Mama." Raychelle mumbled groggily, turning over to attempt to go back to sleep, just as her mother had done earlier. "Can't I stay home today?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Her mother replied, yanking the covers off her daughter's small form. "You can't miss your test today."

Raychelle moaned in protest. Her mother just _had_ to remind her about that darned math test, didn't she? She'd been trying very hard all weekend to forget it.

"Five more minutes?" she begged her mother.

"No, Raychelle." Makenna shook her head. "We have to go to work after we drop you off. There will be no one to watch you."

"What about Aunt Janine?" Raychelle accused, opening one eye to look up at her mother.

"She's busy enough as it is, Raychelle. Now come on."

The oldest Stantz child groaned again, but sleepily got out of bed, revealing her purple, short-sleeved nightgown that had _PRINCESS_ printed on the front. She shuffled past her mother and out of her room in bare feet, rubbing her half-lidded and heavy eyes to wake herself up more.

Makenna's next stop was Navi and Alex's room, which was a complete and total mess. Comic books, action figures, toy cars, and clothes were littering the floor, making it almost impossible to see the beige rug that was underneath. The walls were a deep blue with white light curtains in the window, swaying with the breeze from the open window. The smell of rain wafted in along with it. It smelled good to Makenna, and let her know it would be wise to wear a coat. The mother skirted around the cluttered floor to the bunk beds pushed against the far wall. Sleeping soundly in it were her identical twin sons.

"Wake up, sleepy heads." She called softly to them, grabbing the shoulder of the one on the bottom bunk, gently shaking the little body. "Rise and shine."

The one on the top bunk, Alex, felt the beds wobble due to his mother shaking his brother awake and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head, mumbling something unintelligible. Noah, the twin being shaken on the bottom bunk, sat up and blinked wearily at his mother, trying to squint to keep his eyes open. It barely registered in his mind that he had completely switched sides overnight, and that his feet were now buried under his pillow.

"But I'm tired, Mama." Alex complained more clearly. Navi nodded and flopped back down onto the mattress, his brown hair sticking up at odd angles.

"I don't wanna go to school." Noah grunted in agreement with his brother.

"I'm sorry boys, but you have to go. At least you have a field trip today." Makenna tried cheering the two boys up as she dragged off their covers. She used the edge of Noah's bunk as support as she stood on it and struggled to lift Alex into her arms. He had gotten quite heavy, obviously because he wasn't a baby anymore. Oh, what I would give for them to be my chubby babies again, Makenna sighed sadly.

"Yeah, to the police station." Noah groaned unenthusiastically. "That place is boring!"

Makenna shrugged as she stood the twin staying limp in her arms upright. "It's an important system in today's community." She explained. But both boys were too tired and disgruntled to care. She smiled affectionately at them and shook her head.

"Come on, you two." She said at last, walking out the door after dragging Noah out of bed. "I imagine Dad has breakfast waiting for you."

And she was right. When she got downstairs, there was a box of Frosted Cheerios sitting on the table, next to a paper plate of toast slathered with peanut butter. Two empty bowls were set where the twins usually sat, along with two glasses filled with milk. Raychelle was already sitting at the table, spooning cheerios into her mouth and trying to stay awake so she didn't face plant into her bowl. Ray was seated next to her, munching on a piece of toast while reading the New York Times, which was laying on the place-mat in front of him. He looked up to watch the twins slink into the room behind their mother, slow as sloths. He smiled.

"Good morning, boys." He said cheerfully with his mouth half full.

"'Morning, Dad." Chorused the boys in unison as they pulled themselves into their chairs. Ray swallowed his food just in time for his wife to come behind him and give him an affectionate peck on the lips. He heard Noah groan out _"Eww."_

Makenna giggled quietly.

"Ready for school today, kids?" Ray asked his three children.

"I'm not ready for that test." Raychelle mumbled as she took a bite of toast. "I'm gonna fail it, Daddy. I just know it."

Makenna walked behind her daughter just then, ruffling the girl's messy hair as she poured herself a mug of decalf coffee.

"You'll do fine, Raych." She assured her daughter.

Ray smiled at the motherly attitude his beautiful wife always had around her children. He knew from the moment he met her that she would be a great mom. And he was right. And he supposed he was doing his job as a father right.

"You're mom's right, Raychey," He agreed, smiling. "You're a smart girl. You'll ace it."

Raychelle didn't respond, too busy eating and nodding off.

Ray began reading the paper again, skimming over the top news articles when something caught his eye. And then the paranormal investigator side of himself kicked in.

"Makenna," he called to the woman sitting across from him. She looked up from her piece of toast. "Come look at this."

Makenna got up from her seat and circled around the table to stand behind her husband. She peered at the article in the New York Times that he was pointing out to her. It's heading was _"EMOTIONAL GHOSTS TERRIFY CITIZENS IN CENTRAL PARK_". It explained about some hauntings within the park, and described the ghosts as apparitions who could shape shift into things that made a particular person angry or terrified, and there were large amounts of ectoplasmic residue on the scene. Most of the people there had been drenched with it and, upon seeing these ghosts, felt the residue begin to burn them. It seemed that the more angry or scared they were, the more the slime burned them. Makenna raised an eyebrow.

"Ghosts that can shape shift into things that can cause you to get mad or scared." She summarized through a mouthful of toast. She looked at Ray. "What would you say? Class seven?"

"It's possible." Ray nodded. "But we can't be sure until we actually see them."

"It's too bad they couldn't get a picture…"

"The reporter on the scene must've gotten drenched with the slime and ran because he started getting burned." Ray shrugged.

"That ectoplasmic residue kinda sounds a lot like the mood slime," his wife observed, reading the article again. "but instead of making somebody feel like a savage or all warm and fuzzy, it burns you…"

"I've never heard anything like it. Must be some really powerful stuff." Ray bit into his toast again as he tossed the newspaper onto the counter behind him. "What I don't get is why they didn't phone us about it."

"Ray?" Makenna didn't reply to his last thought. Her voice dropped to a low whispering so the kids couldn't hear her. Not like she really had to worry anyways, because the trio was too focused on staying awake and eating their breakfast. Ray looked at her, noticing the worried expression that was plastered onto her face.

"You don't think that something…big will happen again, do you?" she asked.

Ray noticed the worried looks she kept shooting at their children. Now he understood where her uneasiness was coming from, and why she wanted to know this information. If something big were to happen, how would they know the kids would be safe?

"I hope not, hun." He answered her truthfully. He finished his toast and cleaned up his spot on the table, taking her hand gingerly in his own. "I want our kids to be safe as much as you do."

Makenna bit her lip and nodded.

The three Stantz children had finally managed to eat all their breakfast without falling asleep in it. Ray took them back to their rooms to help them get dressed while Makenna cleaned up the table and began making three sack lunches. As she spread strawberry jelly onto a piece of bread with peanut butter on it, she kept having the hope that nothing big would happen in the city again. She didn't want anything to happen to her children.

But I should be focusing on here and now, she told herself while she wrapped an apple in a paper towel after rinsing it. It would do me no good to fret about something that might not ever happen again.

She stuck the prepared food into three paper bags. Each was labeled with each child's name so they wouldn't get confused with other kids' lunches. As an added treat, she stuck one sugar cookie inside each bag.

Alex wandered back into the kitchen first, dressed in a blue and white striped polo shirt, khaki pants, and black converses. His messy bed head of tousled brown hair was less wild, but it still was untamable. Overtop was his navy blue jacket and forest green backpack slung over both shoulders.

Afterwards came Raychelle, dressed in a turquoise sweater, a brown skirt that went to just below her knees, and black Mary-Jane's. Her honey-blonde curls were brushed, looking shiny and lightweight and beautiful. Tied around her head like a headband was a ribbon that matched the color of her sweater. This was something that Raychelle always loved to have done with her hair, and Makenna found it to be adorable.

Finally, Noah stumbled in, wearing something similar to his brother, except that the stripes on his shirt were red and white, and his backpack was dark red instead of forest green. His hair, also like his brother, was equally wild.

Makenna smiled at her children, who looked so clean and fresh and reluctantly ready for another school day. She gave them each a kiss on the head as she walked into her and Ray's bedroom to get dressed. She picked out a simple white blouse, a red sweater vest, and a pair of black pants. Laying them on the covers of the bed, she pulled her nightgown over her head, throwing it onto her side of the mattress. Suddenly, she heard a wolf-whistle sound from the doorway.

"My my my," Ray's voice said. "I don't believe I've ever seen a woman as _sexy_ as you, hun."

Makenna blushed, flattered and slightly turned on by her husband's comment. "Ray, _not now_. We have to go to work soon. Besides, the kids are down the hall."

"I know." He laughed, sidling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and giving her a loving, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. "We can always wait until tonight."

"Mmm." She smiled, feeling a wonderful, tingling sensation she always felt every time any part of Ray touched her skin. Her shoulders relaxed—her only just realizing that they were tense—and leaned her back into his chest. She rather liked the idea that he was suggesting for tonight. But it was just for tonight. Not sooner. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ray whispered, turning his wife's head so he could kiss her lips. Makenna felt rather silly, and would be embarrassed if their children walked in and caught them like this: Her standing there in only a black, lacy bra and blue and red striped underwear, being kissed senseless by her lovable husband, who just couldn't keep his hands off her. Ray's lips moved perfectly against hers, opening slightly to add a touch of intimacy, giving her the tiniest taste of what she was going to get later that night.

She pulled away from the kiss when she started to feel a bulge pressing against her butt, and his hand starting to slide under her underwear.

"Now get out of here," she playfully shoved her blushing husband out the door, a huge smile gracing her tingling lips. "I don't need you distracting me and rushing tonight's plans. We'll be late if we do."

Ray laughed, not putting up much of a fight as his wife shut the door behind him with a firm _SNAP._

Makenna pressed her fingers to her still tingling lips, her smile still in place and a giggle escaping her mouth. She felt like a young schoolgirl again, feeling practically weightless because the guy of her dreams had just kissed her. Surprisingly, Ray still had that kind of effect on her. It didn't matter what he did, may it be a soft peck on the lips, a heated, intimate kiss, a loving hug, or even the slightest touch of his fingers on her skin. She would always find it pleasing and it always managed to set her pulse racing and her face to turn red.

She let another chuckle slip from her lips as she plucked the white blouse from the bed, finally starting to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, the entire Stantz family was in the car–a white 1991 Dodge Dynasty–weaving carefully through New York City's morning traffic on the way to the school. Raychelle, Noah, and Alex were all enrolled at P.S. 23 Richmondtown School, which was just a couple blocks from where Ray and Makenna both worked–The Ghostbusters Headquarters.

Ray sat in the driver's seat, both hands placed at ten and two on the steering wheel, and his eyes trained on the road and the cars around theirs. Makenna was in shotgun, looking into a mirror and fussing over a cowlick that had decided to spring up near her hairline. The three children were in the back, their sack lunches sitting on their laps, all three dangerously close to falling asleep again.

The car pulled up in the drop-off line outside the school, where a small hundred of kids were walking inside, and Raychelle opened her door.

"Have a good day, you three." Makenna rolled down her window as Raychelle, Navi, and Alex scooted out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She gave Noahi a kiss on the forehead first, followed by Alex, and then Raychelle. "Now, Alex and Noah, be on your best behavior today and be respectful."

"Yes, Mama," the twins answered in unison. Makenna smiled and fought down a gleeful squeal at the adorable-ness and turned to her daughter, whose brown eyes were darting back and forth nervously.

"And Raychelle, you'll do fine on your test. Pace yourself."

"If you find yourself stuck on a question, skip it and go back when you've finished the rest." Ray added, hoping to calm the little girl's nerves down.

"Okay, I'll try." Raychelle said quietly, still not entirely convinced.

Ray smiled at their children. "Have a good day." He echoed his wife.

"We love you." Makenna added.

"Love you too." The three replied, standing awkwardly in a row by the car, acting like they really didn't want to part with their parents just yet.

"We'll see you later." Ray waved. Makenna rolled her window back up and waved too, just as the car pulled away from the curb and onto the main road. She could see their three children waved their little hands back at them in the rear-view mirror before turning around and reluctantly disappearing in the crowd of kids walking into the school.

Makenna sighed, sinking into her seat. She looked to her husband, who had just steered onto Moore Street. "It just seems like it was only yesterday that they were the cutest babies I'd ever seen."

"Yeah," Ray agreed, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. His normal smile turned melancholy. "They're growing up so fast."

"Don't remind me." Makenna moaned out, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. "I don't want them to grow up this fast."

"Unfortunately, that's something that we can't stop, hun. We just have to enjoy this time while it lasts."

"I know." Makenna said sadly. "It means we're getting old, too."

Ray smiled. He took one hand off the steering wheel long enough to reach over and take his wife's hand, his fingers lovingly and affectionately entwining with hers. "Hey, as long as were together, I don't care if we get old."

"Aww, Raymond Francis Stantz," Makenna smiled back, feeling her heart melt as she leaned over and gave her husband a tender kiss on the cheek. That was one of the things she loved most about him. He was such a sweetheart. "You're such a softie!"

He blushed, a goofy smile on his face. "Thanks, hun."

She smiled back just as a few raindrops hit the windshield. The dark clouds that had been coming in from the west had finally settled over the city and were releasing their torrents of rain on the inhabitants. Ray switched on the windshield-wipers as more drops of precipitation fell around them.

The car slowed to a stop in front of an old looking firehouse with a fluorescent sign that had a white ghost crossed out in red. The happily married couple got out and walked quickly in the front door that was cut into the large garage door, trying to escape the downpour of rain as quickly as possible, their fingers still laced with each others. Another day at the Ghostbusters place had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<strong>

**I hope the re-written version was satisfactory :)**

**Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome, and don't even bother me with flames.**

**See you next time!**

**~H.E.T.**


	2. Chapter 2: Some old, some new

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done!**

**SCHOOL'S OUT Y'ALL! I'm officially a sophomore! W00t! But sadly I had to say goodbye to one of my best guy friends because he graduated. And I had a major crush on him too :( I'm gonna miss u, Ryan!**

**I'm getting a lot of good ideas for this story :) I can so tell it's gonna b a good one. **

**Srry if some of the characters are a little OOC in some parts. I'm trying my best to keep them into character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna, Raychelle, Navi, Alex, Felix, Tanner, Rochelle, Evan, Julia, and Eileen.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Janine." Makenna greeted cheerfully as Ray held the door open for her. The old firehouse hadn't changed in the years since the Ghostbusters moved in. The company itself hadn't changed either. It was pretty much the same as when it first started; same work space, same equipment, same car, and same people. But things about said same people had changed a lot.<p>

Janine looked up from magazine she was reading, taking the opportunity to take a drink from the water bottle sitting on her desk. She gave the happily married couple a small, tired smile.

"Good morning Dr. Stantz." she answered. "Good morning, Makenna."

Ray unzipped his jacket and headed over to the closet on the left wall by the water cooler. "How are you feeling?" he asked the secretary.

Janine shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. Tired, but alright." she looked down and rubbed the sloping curve of her swollen belly with gentle affection. "He's taking a lot of energy out of me."

"He'll do that in the first trimester." Makenna informed her, smiling. "Louis must be having a nervous breakdown."

Janine shook her head with a smile. "He still hasn't gotten over the initial shock yet."

"He will in time." Ray joined in matter-of-factly, slipping an arm around Makenna's waist. Makenna leaned into her husband's side, breathing outward in content.

Janine and Louis had gotten married last year, four years after the Vigo incident. It was a small, yet wonderful wedding. Makenna got to be Maid of Honor while her brother of all people got to be Best Man. How Peter had conned Louis into that one, Makenna will never know. Little Raychelle, who was six at the time, got to be the adorable Flower Girl, and her parents couldn't have been prouder.

Now, one year later, Janine was pregnant. She is five months along now, and the doctor had told the lucky couple that the baby would be a boy. Janine was excited. Louis was still getting over the shock that he was going to be a father. Makenna chuckled inwardly when she remembered Ray's reaction to finding out she was pregnant with Raychelle: staring open-mouthed at her stomach and nearly flopping over in a faint with a goofy smile on his face. _Ahh, good times_, she thought. _Goooood times._

"Is my brother in yet, Janine?" she asked the secretary. Janine took another swig of her water and picked up her magazine again.

"Yes," the redhead replied. She jabbed her thumb behind her in the direction of Peter's office. "He should be in there."

"Thanks Janine." Makenna smiled, breaking away from Ray's embrace.

"What about Egon and Winston?" Ray asked. "Are they here?"

"Yep." Janine answered again, beginning to read her magazine. "Everyone's here."

"I'll go see what they're up to." Dr. Stantz announced, disappearing towards the stairs. Makenna smiled happily and sauntered casually into her brother's office. A familiar, cheerful voice met her ears as soon as she stepped foot through the swinging gate.

"Well if it isn't the lovely _Mrs. Stantz_."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Venkman." Makenna teased. Peter grinned at her and stood up from his desk chair. She met him halfway across the office and stepped into her brothers open arms.

Things had changed with Peter also. After being with Dana Barrett again for two years after the Vigo incident, he _finally _got the courage to ask her to marry him. She accepted, and Peter had adopted little Oscar as his own son. Oscar, who is now 6, is a very mischievous prankster. His mischief has gotten him into quite some trouble in school, but of course, Peter was absolutely proud of him. The older Venkman is also the proud father of four-year-old Felix Oliver Venkman, who was born on July 8th, 1991.

"How's Oscar?" she asked when the hug released.

"He's still the troublemaker he is." Peter stated happily. Makenna shook her head. She shared Dana's view on Oscar's behavior, an insisted he needed a change of attitude.

"And Felix?" she asked her brother.

"He's behaving. He's starting to talk more." Peter smiled at the thought of his young son. After Felix learned to talk, he stayed quiet most of the time. It made Makenna happy that her little nephew was finally opening up more.

"How are my favorite niece and nephews?" Peter asked.

"Peter, they're your _only_ niece and nephews..." Makenna stated blankly. Peter didn't say anything, so she sighed and continued on. "They're good. They're getting good grades in school, although Raychelle is having a little trouble in math right now."

"Oh, that darn third grade math." Peter joked. Makenna rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"She has a test today. I hope she'll do well." She told him.

"If she inherited smarts from her mom and her dad, I think she'll ace it hands down." Peter grinned. Makenna felt flattered that her brother called her smart. And she felt better that her daughter would be able to pass that test. She was a smart cookie. All the Stantz children were.

"I'm gonna go see what my brother-in-law is up to." Peter announced, walking past his sister and out of his office. Makenna followed him, wanting to see what her husband was up to also, as well as saying hello to Egon and Winston.

The two siblings walked down the stairs and into the storage room, where Ray and Winston were seated at the table. Winston hadn't changed much in appearance. There was a time during the Vigo case where he didn't have his mustache, and he had let his hair grow out a little. His hair was still the same length now as it was then, but he was starting to grow the mustache back.

Other things had changed majorly in Winston's life. Seven years ago, he fell for and married a lovely woman by the name of Rochelle Adams. He had simply adored her, and they looked happy together. A year later, on June 16th of 1989, their son Tanner Jordan Zeddemore was born. Everything seemed happy until one day, suddenly, Rochelle got up and left Winston and Tanner. Now, Winston cares for his young son, who is now six, alone. The pain and longing for his now ex-wife has subsided to a dull ache.

"Hey Winston." Makenna greeted him happily. Winston looked away from his conversation with Ray to mirror her smile.

"Hey Makenna," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She answered. "And you? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Tanner's on a small disobedient streak, but nothing a good talking-to won't help." Winston shrugged.

"I hope you get that sorted out soon." Makenna smiled at him again before turning to the last, but not least, Ghostbuster of the team.

"Good morning, Egon." Makenna said to the four-eyed man. Egon looked up from writing something on his clipboard to give her his normal, barely visible smile and a nod of his head. Things have been going on with him too. He is currently the only Ghostbuster who hasn't married or had kids. Usually when Makenna points this out, his reply is that he is to busy, but the look in his eyes give him away. He wants to find someone to love really bad, but he is really shy and awkward around members of the opposite gender.

However, he is still looking after someone who is a minority: his 15 year old niece, Eileen Amanda Spengler. Egon took her in after his brother and Eileen's father, Evan, was killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver that had fallen asleep at the wheel. Eileen's mother, a woman by the name of Julia Bartram, was given custody of Eileen, since she and Evan had never married. But the first chance she got, Julia dumped the seven-year-old Eileen at the orphanage in New York, calling the poor girl a mistake that ruined her life. The matron at the orphanage managed to do a background check on her and found Egon. He was notified of his poor niece's predicament, and he decided to take her in without a second thought. She was family after all, and he thought this could be a way to repay his brother for all the times he (Evan) had helped him. Eileen, now a freshman in high school, was glad her uncle Egon took her in. She loved her uncle dearly, and hated her mom for being so nasty towards her, even going as far as to tell her uncle that "my mom can go to hell for all I care." Egon had to agree at that, he had never taken to Julia when she and Evan were dating. His parents didn't like her either; she always seemed bossy, rude, and selfish. Egon was glad that his older brother came to see the truth about her after she learned she was pregnant with Eileen. When he first found out, he was excited for the first few minutes. But that quickly dive-bombed to nothing when Julia announced that she was going to have an abortion, saying "I don't want this horrible _thing_. It'll ruin my social status."

Makenna scowled at the thought, wondering why Eileen's mother had to be such a _bitch. _Eileen was a well behaved girl and managed to get A's and B's in school. Egon was as proud of her as if she were his own daughter, though he didn't show it much. Eileen knew this of course, and was perfectly content.

"How are Raychelle, Navi, and Alex?" Egon asked. He hasn't seen much of them lately, mostly because he's been holed up down in the basement, trying to improve their ghost busting equipment.

"They're behaving." Makenna smiled.

Just then, Janine hollered down to them from the top of the stairs. Or rather, she hollered to Peter. "Dr. Venkman, tonight's worksheet is done."

"Who wants to go get it for me?" Peter asked, kicking back in a wheeled computer chair and propping his feet up on Egon's cluttered desk. Makenna, Winston, Ray, and Egon rolled their eyes at the lazier Venkman before Winston went up to go get it. The other four just stayed where they were, occasionally engaging in small conversations, enjoying each other's company. It's actually been a while since they could be like this. Peter had just gotten over a cold, and Makenna had to stay home for two weeks previously because the twins had gotten the chicken pox. Egon is constantly moving around trying to figure out ways to improve the equipment, and Ray and Winston are trying to get Ray's occult shop (properly named _Ray's Occult_) out of financial hot water.

Winston returned with a paper clutched in his hand. "Doesn't look too bad." He said, handing the worksheet to Peter, who examined it. The older Venkman nodded in agreement and passed the paper on to his sister. It didn't look too bad at all. There were only about three jobs listed, and they all seemed to include almost docile ghosts. Makenna smiled.

"I guess it's gonna be an easy day for us today." Winston said happily.

No sooner than he said that, there came a shriek from upstairs, followed by a loud thud and some maniacal cackling. Everyone in the basement ran quickly up the stairs to find Janine staring wide eyed at the turned sideways phone booths that kept Slimer, the first ghost the Ghostbusters ever caught, contained. It was slimey and completely _empty_.

"Dammit!" Peter groaned. "Slimer escaped again!"

"Ohh," Makenna moaned in annoyance. "_Not again!"_

Ray sighed in frustration. "Well, we already know where he'll go."

"The Sedgewick Hotel." Makenna nodded. "Going back to his original place of manifestation."

Peter made a beeline for his office. "You guys go have fun capturing him. I'll stay here and…do…paperwork or…something…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Makenna darted after him, tugging him towards the lockers. He tried struggling, but Ray came over and helped his wife get her squirming brother near his uniform locker. Peter was going to lose. "You're going with us and Egon and Winston will stay here."

"But…" Peter didn't have time to defend himself as The Stantzs' began putting on their uniforms, Ray throwing Peter's to him in the process. Peter sighed reluctantly, knowing he was beat, and got dressed as quickly as he could. The phone rang, and Janine, who had recovered from her shock, had to hold it away from her ear because of the shouting from the other end.

"The Sedgewick's manager sound really mad, you guys." Janine said, covering up the speaking end of the phone.

"Tell him we're on our way." Ray told the secretary, sliding into the driver side of the _Ecto-1_ with his wife slipping in next to him. Peter climbed in the back and shut the door just as the garage door opened and the vehicle shot forwards down the road with its sirens going off.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp! That's a wrap!<strong>

**Yay! Slimer-hunting time!**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	3. Chapter 3: Target Practise

**HEEEEYYY YOOOOOOUUUU GUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS!**

**I'm soo sorry I havent updated in forever! but I have been battling more plot bunnies (brandishes heavily bloodied sword with a plot bunny speared on it) and have had MAJOR writers block! I hope this makes up for how terrible I've been *pleading puppy dog look***

**Oh and I'm so sorry it's shorter than normal, but I thought it ended in such a good way that I just couldn't alter it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters. I only own Makenna**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, has anybody seen a ghost?" Peter yelled his trademark shout as the three of them walked into the familiar hotel. Several people, most dressed in elegant and expensive clothing, pointed at them and smiled in recognition of the famed Ghostbusters. Newcomers or people that believed their job was fake just gave them odd looks. Someone they recognized from all those years ago was walking quickly towards them. It was the Sedgewick's manager, and he looked far from happy to see them.<p>

Makenna felt a sense of déjà vu, and remembered that they had come here back in 1991, a year after the Vigo incident, with a situation exactly like this one.

"That disgusting blob is wreaking havoc on the 14th floor!" he informed them with a growl. He glared at the three Ghostbusters standing before him, his face red with anger, which made the gray streaks in his sandy brown hair stand out. "I demand a refund right now!"

Peter smiled slyly, his gray eyes glinting with amusement. "Sir, as we've said before, if you checked the fine print on our invoice-"

"Invoices." Makenna interrupted, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Right, right, invoices." Peter chuckled at his sister correcting him. He looked at the manager and shook his head in an 'I pity you' manner. "You'll see that your warranty for re-haunting expired some time ago. Once again, you should've taken up on our extended service agreement."

The manager spluttered in rage, seemingly trying to come up with a good comeback. He didn't get a chance as the three Ghostbusters walked away towards the elevator.

The usual chatter of the Sedgewick's lobby was exactly how she remembered it, as well as the status of the hotel's business: busy.  
>Usually that little onionhead haunted the twelfth, the very floor where they caught him the first time. Makenna wondered what he was doing up there on the fourteenth floor. Probably raiding the rooms for food, she thought with a chuckle, smiling at the memory of their first ghost hunt. She looked around at the small crowds they were passing. They heard whispers left and right—some skeptical, some fascinated—but paid no mind, focusing only on what they were here to do.<p>

"Don't forget our agreement with the city." Peter reminded his sister and brother-in-law in a serious tone. "Proton packs must remain off in heavily populated areas."

"And in close quarters." Ray added with a nod of his head.

"To satisfy the restraining order the maid put on us." Makenna chimed in with a sigh, remembering with embarrassment the scare that she, her husband, and Egon had all given that poor maid.

"The world we live in today!" Peter went on, sarcasm seeping into and dripping from his voice once again. He made his arms flop out and then let them drop limply at his sides. "You shoot a beam of highly charged proton particles at someone, and they get all sue happy!"

Makenna rolled her eyes as she pressed the up button for the elevator, feeling the déjà vu sense again. She rocked back and forth on her heels like a child as they waited. Peter's personality really hadn't changed at all over the years…

"We didn't even burn her!" her brother pulled out his black gloves and slipped them on, adjusting his elbow pads so they wouldn't put a strain on his sleeves. "I mean there was redness…there was a little redness…"

The elevator opened with a _'DING' _as Makenna shared a glance with her husband, who shook his head with a smile. He gestured for her to get in first, recognizing the "Ladies first" rule. She smiled at him with a bat of her eyelashes and a grin that, even though they were married, could still make him blush beet red. She stepped into the elevator after her brother while Ray hung back, asking anyone of they were going up. No one stepped up to go with them, so Ray got in with a shrug just  
>as the doors closed.<p>

"Let's pull Slimer into a trap as quickly as we can." Ray told his wife and brother-in-law.

"Aye aye, Captain." Makenna agreed, watching the floor numbers briefly. She pulled out a PKE meter and turned it on. The thing still worked great after all these years. Today she figured she'd be the replacement Egon and use it to make their job a little easier. It wasn't picking up anything yet. "Hopefully that little greenie won't put up much of a fight."

"You never know with that pitiful goop sack excuse for a ghost." Peter grumbled bitterly, his good mood deflating. Makenna breathed out through her nose and hummed tiredly, realizing he still held a grudge against Slimer. Ever since the onionhead coated him in ectoplasmic residue ten years ago, and again before the Ghostbusters had dealt with a descendant of Ivo Shandor, the architect/genocidal maniac, Peter has hated Slimer with a burning passion.

Suddenly, the arms on the PKE meter rose and the device began buzzing, it's lights blinking slowly. "I've got a signal!" Makenna squeaked, glancing up at the wall by the door. They were on the 11th floor according to the dial above the door. The flux was weak, but strong enough to let them know they were getting close.

"He's near the elevator then." Ray observed, reaching over his right shoulder to grab his patrona wand, switching it on in the process. A deep, humming sound filled the elevator, and Makenna had another sudden sense of déjà vu, her mind flashing back to this very place ten years ago.

"You two can lead." Peter said casually, leaning up against the opposite wall. He pretended to examine his fingernails. "Just in case, you know."

Makenna sighed and shook her head. She did know what he was talking about. He didn't want to get slimed again. She glanced back at him, then faced forward and shook her head again. She loved and idolized him to death, but he could be such a wuss.

Makenna stepped out of the elevator slowly, haltingly moving her arm in a roundabout way so the PKE meter could get a clear sweep of the hall. Waving to their right, the arms rose and the buzzing intensified. "He's down this way." She informed them.

Continuing down the hall, they were starting to see that the meter was right. As they traveled farther down the hall, they could hear the crashes of glass plates getting louder and louder. It was obvious that Slimer had located another room service cart and was busy making it spotless. It became clearer as they trudged along because he didn't chew with his mouth closed, so they could hear him groaning as he ate, complete with lip-smacking noises.

"Would it kill him to close his mouth when he eats?" Peter asked caustically, listening to all of Slimer's appalling eating noises.  
>Makenna nodded in agreement and made a gagging noise. Ray pulled a disgusted face, but began concentrating again on the task at hand. Now really wasn't the time to dwell on such matters.<p>

They rounded the corner at the end of the hall and came face to face with Slimer's back.

Ray primed his proton pack, aiming directly at the green blob. Makenna stuffed the PKE meter into the right leg pocket on her jumpsuit and did the same.

"Alright, Pete," Ray's eyes were fixed on the green ghost, but he was talking over his shoulder to Peter, who was behind them. "Get the trap ready. Makenna and I will try to hold him."

"One trap, coming right up." Peter mock saluted. Makenna rolled her eyes again, but stayed focused on the phantasm in front of them, who had yet to notice them and was still munching away, tossing plates down to the floor to break after he cleaned them.

"Ready, hun?" Ray asked his wife.

"Ready."

"Throw it!"

Makenna and Ray both let their throwers loose; two squirming beams of orange particles wrapped in blue lightning-like particles shooting out and darting towards the green spook, who finally noticed they were there. He let out a shout, his huge mouth dropping open, revealing disgusting, rotted teeth. At once, he turned tail and tore down the hallway, his arms held up near his head. This caused Makenna and Ray to miss him horribly, just like every other time they had to recapture him. Upon encountering the far wall at the end of the hall, he fazed right through it with a poof of green smoke.

"Dammit," Makenna swore, glaring at the far wall, her eyes alight with a burning fire. "He got away again."

Ray sighed. "It's never easy with that green bugger." he said.

"We should split up." Makenna suggested, re-holstering her thrower and taking a hair band from one of the pockets on her jumpsuit. She gathered her long, curly locks and began putting them up in a ponytail. Ray nodded to her in agreement, his face serious. Peter, surprisingly, was a mirror image of his brother-in-law; his face showed no joking feelings. When Makenna Stantz put her hair up in a ponytail, shit was about to go down.

"Alright. Pete, since you don't want to get slimed again, you patrol the lobby. Remember the agreement." Ray reminded him.

"Of course." Peter smirked, his eyes suggesting he was relieved to be assigned to the lobby. He turned on his heels and sauntered off towards the elevator.

"Makenna, you go that way and search that half of the floor." Ray pointed in the direction that Peter walked away. "I'll search this half." he pointed to what lay ahead of them.

"Roger that," Makenna began walking in the direction she was told. "I'll let you know if I found something."

"Same here." he told her, and the team split up.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! What do you think guys? Not bad for my first time being back, huh?<strong>

**I edited the first two chapters, so I'm going to re-upload those soon :)**

**Reviews are love, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames will be used to melt chocolate :3**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**

**~H.E.T.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caged again

**HEY Y'ALLS! FINALLY I UPDATED!**

**Ok, I'm sory that this is going so slow, but I've just had almost NO motivation to write! And I've had writers block for a while too! But I'm starting to get out of this sucky funk and starting to write more again.**

**Oh yeah, an be on the lookout fora new chapter of _Solar Fires_! That's right! I've started watching Treasure Planet a lot more again, and i'm getting more inspiration to write the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters belongs to the totally awesome Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis :3 I only own Makenna!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Makenna crept carefully and silently down the hallway, her patrona wand at the ready, keeping her eyes peeled for the disgusting green ghost known as Slimer. She had a feeling he was down this way, as the hallway was totally trashed; vases, end tables, and shards of dinner plates were strewn all over the hallway floor, and ectoplasmic residue was oozing down the walls. She hadn't heard much from her brother or her husband, which meant that they had not found him yet. Makenna picked up her walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button.<p>

"I think I'm hot on his trail guys," she said in a low voice. "It looks like a tornado ripped through here, and there's slime splattered all over the walls."

Ray responded right away. "Oh wow! I wish I was there with you to see it, hun! Ah if only we brought the camera!"

"Well it's too late now, Ray." Peter remarked dryly. "Think you can get that booger all by yourself, 'Kenna?"

"Do you want me to come help you?" Ray asked kindly, though Makenna caught the pleading edge in his voice. She laughed. He really wanted to see what the hallway looked like didn't he?

"No guys," she chuckled to them as she neared the end of the hall. "I've got this."

"Alright," Ray replied. "If you're sure you can do it. Be careful, okay?"

"Yes, dear." she assured him. She let her walkie-talkie slide back into its holster as she turned the corner. She gripped her patrona wand with both hands again and peered ahead of her, squinting. She then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was at the other end of the hall.

Slimer was there, and he was half in a vending machine raiding the snacks. He hadn't noticed her yet. Thank goodness.

Quickly, she switched on her accelerator, hoping he wouldn't notice the tell-tale sound that her pack was live and ready. He didn't, due to the fact that he was still gobbling up the snacks in the vending machine.

Ready or not, here I come, Makenna thought with a grin. She wasted no more time because a minute later, she let her pack go.

Her proton stream exploded out in sparks and shot towards the ghost. She hit the section of vending machine just below him, which made the glass explode and alerted Slimer to her presence. He screamed and zoomed off through the opposite wall. Makenna briefly lost control of her accelerator, and spent a few more minutes trying to reign it in. When she finally managed to shut it off, she let out the breath she realized she'd been holding, her shoulders slumping.

"Shit." she swore to herself. Immediately, she grabbed her walkie talkie again, surveying the damage done by the patrona wand. The wallpaper was burning and peeling off as though it were melting. The floor was singed, and the vending machines were smoking and sparking with electricity from so much of the abuse.

"Ray, Peter, come back." Makenna spoke up. She heard crackling on the frequency before Ray's voice drifted into it.

"What's up, hun?" he asked.

"I almost trapped Slimer," she informed him, walking down towards the damage to check out the ooze Slimer left behind on the wall." But the damn thing got away again. He's heading in your direction."

"Thanks for the heads up, hun." Ray said. She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I'll take care of him."

"Alright, Ray." she agreed. "But be careful, you hear?"

"Will do, lovely." he teased. Then his voice grew serious. "I love you."

Makenna smiled, feeling her heart swell. "I love you, too." she answered him.

She put her walkie-talkie again and reached into another pocket for a Petri dish. She almost began scraping the ectoplasmic goo up for later study but stopped herself. Egon has analyzed this goo already, she remembered. It's Slimer's residue anyways. There's not much of a chance that it has changed much over the years.

Stuffing the Petri dish back into her pocket, she pulled out the PKE meter that she had put away in yet another pocket, and flicked it to life. The arms rose almost instantly as it sensed the residue splattered all around her. Once she started moving again, the arms slowly fell down, the loud buzzing it emulated slowly becoming quiet.

She kept walking down the hallway at a slow place, to ensure that the meter could pick up anything about Slimer's whereabouts. At a slow pace, the meter could pick up Slimer's spectral trail. It couldn't pick the trail up as good as the PKE goggles, which allowed the wearer to physically see the spectral trail a ghost left behind, as it was invisible to the naked eye.

Suddenly, her walkie-talkie crackled to life again, and a panicked yelp in Peter's voice came over the frequency.

"Ray! Makenna! Help! Oh god!"

Makenna stopped dead in her tracks, listening to the happenings on the walkie-talkie.

"Pete?" came Ray's voice next, sounding nervous and slightly panicked. "Peter? Oh no!"

Without a second thought, Makenna stuffed the meter hastily back into its pocket and tore down the hall in the direction from which she originally came. Her legs and joints began screaming at her, begging for her to stop running. She wasn't a teenager anymore after all. But she kept going, worried for her brother's safety.

"Ray! What's happened?" she screeched breathlessly into her walkie-talkie for what seemed like the millionth time that day, bending over while she stopped to take a momentary rest before she hurt herself. "Where's Peter?"

There was a long silence before Ray's voice answered her, sounding both relieved and as though he was trying to hold in laughter. "He's fine, hun. He just got slimed again."

Makenna's terror melted away at once, and she began to laugh. Sliming Peter seemed to now be Slimer's favorite pastime.

She got moving again, walking instead of running. "Alright. Are you with him now?"

"Yeah," Ray replied. "And his sailor mouth has kicked into high gear."

Immediately afterwards, Makenna could hear a "Shut the fuck up, Raymond," from the other end of the frequency, followed by Ray's loud, wonderful laugh. Makenna smiled warmly.

At long last, she found them. Ray was grinning from ear to ear, and Peter was cussing out Slimer under his breath, drenched from head to toe in green, gooey ectoplasmic residue. "Damn mutant Stromboli snuck up on me." Peter grumbled. "Funktified _again!"_

Makenna laughed at her brother's misfortune. He seemed to have the worst luck today. "Did you see where Slimer went?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I did," Pete told her, wiping some slime out of his face. "He disappeared through the floor."

"Probably going to another ballroom." Ray mused. "He always seems to inhabit those after we chase him away up here, and there always seems to be a great party going on the day we show up."

"Good observation, Raymond." Peter chimed in sarcastically.

"I took the liberty of looking around when we were being yelled at by the manager." Ray confessed. He adjusted the PKE goggles on his head. "Seems there's gonna be a wedding reception going on in about…" he pulled up his sleeve to examine the watch Makenna had gotten him for their 9th anniversary. "Twenty minutes."

"Well, let's head down there then." Makenna said decidedly.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" If the manager was angry before, he was positively furious now. "The Robertson wedding reception will be starting in fifteen minutes, and I'll not have the ballroom trashed when they get here because of you three!"<p>

The Stantz couple and older Venkman sibling were standing outside of the Ruby ballroom, with the manager blocking the door to prevent their entrance. His face was practically beet red, and if Makenna didn't know any better, she would say that his hair had grayed a little more in the last half hour since they saw him.

"Would you rather have our little green friend trash it instead?" Ray asked, looking slightly agitated but was trying to keep his cool. As if on cue, they heard the smashing of glass and maniacal cackling from the other side of the double doors. Ray raised an eyebrow as if asking 'Well?'

"I-I'm-I'm willing to risk it!" The manager stuttered stubbornly, standing up straight, his nose stuck snootily into the air. "He actually causes less damage then you do!"

Husband and wife exchanged 'Is he for real?' looks while Peter took a step towards the doors.

"You're not going in there, and that's final!" The manager spat. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed them with a death glare.

Finally, Peter sighed. "Alright then. Come on, guys. Service has been declined beyond this point."

Makenna sighed too and blew a lock of her bangs out of in front of her face. Of course the manager was going to be difficult. And honestly, who could blame him? The Ghostbusters may have been known for successfully defeating a giant demigod in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, but they were also known of their tendency to miss their target a few times, causing thousands of dollars worth of damage. Usually it was that little quality of the business that set people on edge. Even with the bill the Mayor passed four years ago that stated the city would pay for all Ghostbuster-related damages.

A wedding reception, he said? The couple was probably going to head out to their honeymoon the next day, and were staying here for a night along with their guests. Policy at the Sedgwick Hotel stated that a ballroom couldn't be rented unless the party was staying at least one night.

Briefly, Makenna remembered her and Ray's wedding reception. She remembered when Peter stood up and gave a speech about her, being the only relative she had that was alive, or at least cared. She remembered when she had turned around and had thrown her bouquet over her shoulder into the waiting crowd of single women, which at the time consisted of Janine, Dana, and many of Makenna's and Ray's friends from back in the day. She remembered hearing her friend Monica's triumphant squeal of joy upon catching the collection of flowers. Then, she remembered when it was time for Ray to take off her garter. She remembered blushing furiously as his head ducked under her dress with all of their family and friends watching, a few of them even whistling and cat-calling. She remembered feeling his warm hands caressing her legs and he slid the garter down. She remembered the smile and wink he gave her when he resurfaced from the folds of her dress, and remembered laughing when he chucked it deliberately at Egon, who caught it, blushing as red as she had been.

She blushed presently from the memory, hoping Peter or Ray wouldn't notice. Unluckily for her, Ray noticed.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Just remembering our reception." She mumbled low enough for Peter not to hear. He smiled and leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek. She giggled before noticing that Peter was watching them impatiently. She snapped back to professionalism at once, as did Ray, and they both joined the third member of their team.

"You know, it's the weirdest thing," Peter remarked to them as they walked a little ways away from the ballroom doors, which were still being barricaded by the manager. "This is starting to feel like déjà vu."

"No kidding?" Ray replied absentmindedly. He was staring at the manager, who had taken his glaring eyes off them long enough to address some issues at the front desk. Makenna could practically see the wheels turning in her husband's mind as he grabbed her hand, motioning for Peter to follow them.

"Quick, while he's distracted!" he hissed to them. Makenna picked up the pace, understanding what was going on. They were going to sneak into the Ruby Ballroom whilst the manager was otherwise occupied.

The three were on the door in an instant. Ray threw it open as quickly and carefully as he could, so as not to get the managers attention. Both Venkman siblings scurried inside, with Ray following last as he shut and locked the door behind them. They heard the manager's voice yell "HEY!" and the sound of running footsteps, followed by the rattling of the door.

"Open this door at once!" the manager screeched at them. No one replied to his growling. Then they heard him yell at someone else to get the key.

"Barricade the door!" Peter whispered with a grin.

In no time they had tables and the two couched from the small hallway leading into the ballroom piled against the door. The Ghostbusters were positive that nothing now could interfere with their job.

Ray turned to his wife and brother-in-law, motioning with his head towards a large velvet curtain draped near the wall. The two followed him silently behind the curtain, and they stood there, waiting and watching.

Ray had the PKE goggles pulled down over his eyes, scanning the room for any signs of their "pet".

Finally, after what seemed like several hours of silence, Makenna heard Ray's telltale intake of breath. "There he is!" he whispered. "He's near that piano."

Makenna peered out from behind the curtains, and sure enough, Slimer was hovering near a beautiful baby grand piano. It was a shame really, that the piano had to be destroyed because, though she didn't like to be negative, she knew they were going to miss the ghost terribly and probably hit the beautiful instrument.

Oh well, she thought. That's the price that has to be paid for catching a ghost.

"Okay, get ready." Ray whispered, sneaking out from behind the curtain. "Makenna, you go to the left. Peter, the right. Try to sneak around behind him so he won't expect it.

"Can't really do that, Ray." Makenna pointed out, but nonetheless moved towards the left. She readied her patrona wand as she watched her brother mirror her on the other side of the room. She looked towards Slimer to watch him stuff a big handful of wedding cake into his mouth. She could see a large chunk missing from the beautiful white cake sitting nearby on the food table. Boy, the newlyweds were NOT gonna be happy about this. "The piano is nearly pushed against the wall, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Get as close as you can, then." Ray replied distractedly, his eyes glued to the ghost, not even looking as he primed his thrower.

She looked at Peter, who was glaring up at Slimer, his eyes gleaming with desire for revenge. Makenna chuckled lowly to herself. Well, he was surely going to get his settling of scores.

"Alright, that's good enough." Ray whispered to them. "You ready?"

Makenna nodded her head as Peter gave the thumbs up sign.

"THROW IT!" Ray shouted. His patrona wand exploded as the stream of orange and blue shot out towards the ghost. Makenna let hers go as well, watching her stream rapidly fly upwards towards the same target. All three of them missed as Slimer rolled out of the way, grunting in panic. Peter's stream dove down and dragged across a few of the tables, shattering the plates and wine glasses and setting the tablecloths on fire. Ray's targeted the wall, burning a sizzling hole in the middle of it, the wallpaper peeling off as if it were melting. Makenna's stream, unfortunately, hit the piano, setting it ablaze and snapping all of the strings inside.

"Shit…" Makenna swore again, quickly turning off her pack before it could do more damage. She saw that Peter and Ray did the same, each panting heavily due to using a lot of energy to reel their streams back in. Her eyes darted around, scanning the room for the whereabouts of their target. She found him on the opposite side, near the bar, panting for breath just as they were. He was weakening. If they managed to hit their target this time, they could successfully capture him.

Makenna motioned to Ray and Peter with her head towards the floating green blob, using her eyes and eyebrows for extra emphasis. The two nodded and began to follow her lead. Ray unclipped the trap from his belt and handed it to her, putting her in charge of deploying it. Afterwards, he and Peter split off from her, getting into position to spring their attack.

"Alright, I'll throw in a confinement steam." Ray told them, aiming at Slimer. He let his stream go, finally aimed correctly as it hit the ghost in the back. Slimer let out a surprised shriek and began to struggle from the web of orange and blue that had him trapped. "Pete, GO!"

Peter shot off his stream, joining Ray's around Slimer, who shrieked again. The ghost's arms were flailing about wildly as he cried out, trying to get free.

"Okay, trap's going in!" Makenna shouted over the sound of the proton packs. She set the trap on its wheels and pushed it away from her, where it rolled directly under their target and stopped. She watched as her brother and husband began lowering the onionhead down towards the ground and the trap that awaited him.

"How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, you slimy bastard?" Peter bellowed at the ghost. "Never slime a guy with a positron collider!"

Makenna rolled her eyes. Peter should realize that Slimer was probably never going to learn.

"HIT IT!" Ray yelled. Makenna immediately stomped down on the foot pedal, and the trap opened in a flash of white light. She made sure to look up at Slimer and not down at the trap. No making the same mistake twice.

"You know the drill guys!" She hollered. "NOW!"

She stomped on the foot pedal once more, clenching her eyes shut so as not to get blinded by the trap's light. She heard the sound of Ray and Peter shutting their packs off, and she guessed that they turned away to avoid the light.

Three minutes later, there was silence.

Makenna cracked her eyes open to see that the room was darkened once more. She spotted her husband out of her peripheral vision creeping over to the trap, which—as usual—began smoking and letting out a small beeping noise.

Ray picked up the trap by the chord and held it away from him, so as not to inhale the smoke. His breathing was labored as he looked to her and her brother with a grin. "That wasn't such a chore, now was it?"

Makenna laughed, sidling up to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He returned it eagerly, pulling her closer with his free arm.

Peter grinned at them. "Aww, you two are just so adorable!"

The two of them blushed and smiled, reveling in the ecstasy of the aftermath of the capture.

The ecstasy was short lived.

A door near the back of the ballroom opened, and in scurried the manager, who wore an expression that looked like a cross between horror and rage.

"What have you done?" He wailed, his voice high and panicky. The three looked at the floor guiltily, not wanting to look around them at the damage they had caused. Tables were on fire, the walls had scorch marks, and the piano and bar had been obliterated. "The ballroom is destroyed! The reception is going to start in ten minutes! How are we going to—"

Just then, a member of the hotel staff rushed in the same door the manager had and tapped him on the shoulder. The manager paused, holding up a finger for them to wait a minute as the staff member muttered something to him quietly enough that the three Ghostbusters couldn't hear him. Finally, the manager turned to them, looking surprisingly much calmer than before.

"Well," he said coolly, wringing his hands. "It seems as though the reception has been cancelled."

Ray and Makenna glanced at each other, and then back at the manager, who was fiddling with his sleeves.

"Seems the bride had run off with the best man." The manager explained in a murmur.

Briefly all four of them began feeling sorry for the groom.

"Well, then." Peter cleared his throat, bouncing back to his goofy self almost immediately. He pulled out the trademark pad of payment slips and pen and began scribbling down on it. "You know the drill, sir. The total cost is four thousand."

The manager looked around awkwardly as he took the bill; surprisingly not mad about the cost. "Yes, yes, of course."

Makenna smiled and leaned in to her husband, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders again and gave her a squeeze.

"Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand!" Peter said cheerfully, walking towards the door they had barricaded with a spring in his step

Husband and wife chuckled together before following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I didn't really know how to end it...I might rewrite it later if i figure it out. IDK yet XD<strong>

**Oh and just a note about the ending there: If that has happened to you, I'm sorry. I'm not making any jokes about it, I just added a little twist to the whole 'left at the altar' concept that is used in writing sometimes. the bride being left at the altar, even though it happens in real life, is really over done, no?**

**If you read and review, I would really appreciate it. If you have constructive criticism, it will be helpful (just dont be mean, and don't be haters either! If you don't like my story, don't read! That's all there is to it. Don't write a five paragraph long review saying how much it sucked and you hated it. You're not worth my time if you do.)**

**Untl next time!**

**~H.E.T.**


End file.
